A Fated Meeting
by silente faery
Summary: If Sasuke and Naruto met before the Uchiha massacre, how would this affect Sasuke's revenge? NaruSaku, SasuHina, onesided SakuSasu.
1. Prologue

Summary: What if Sasuke and Naruto had a spar in the forest when they were eight-yr.-old's? A friendship fic.

**A/N: Well, an idea came to me while I was experiencing a serious case of writers block. It starts out pretty slow, but don't let that discourage you on enjoying the story. Naruto will have a huge vocabulary in this fic. And don't forget to leave a review. Suggestions are welcome.**

**A Fated Meeting: Prologue**

This story began on one particular day where there was a strong desire for it to rain. The sun seemed to be shining brightly on the students as Iruka continued to brawl about chakra control. The part that bored four particular students the most was not the information itself, but the fact that it was coming straight from the textbook. An hour later, a bored-to-death Shikamaru noticed a boy sneaking out of the classroom. "Hey!" He loudly whispered to him from across the room. "You're not supposed to be doing that!" The short boy with blue eyes and blonde hair simply smiled and replied, "You wanna come too?" Now Shikamaru wasn't a kid who would ditch his sensei's lessons; it would be too troublesome. But today, the idea of it didn't seem so bad. So, he nodded his head. He turned to his best friend Choji, who was quietly observing the situation. He said "I'll come too." As they got up and quietly walked towards the open window, A kid named Kiba ran where they were. Just at that time, Iruka looked up from the book, and then put on an enraged snarl.

"What do you kids THINK YOU'RE DOING!" He yelled.

"Come on guys!" Kiba yelled and with the bark of Akamaru, his dog, he jumped out of the window. The rest quickly followed suite with a few angry shouts from their sensei.

----------------------

"I didn't get a word that guy said!" Naruto said, his feet trudging along as he walked deep into the forest. Even though his plan was ruined, he let out a chuckle. Then he concentrated on the task at hand: getting stronger. Acting like an idiot was tough. It was so tough that he had to act like a totally different person! All he wanted was to get attention. Hey, he had developed ADD because of the constant ridicule by all the villagers. And he did get attention, but all it was was a hollow substance to temporarily fill the emptiness of his heart. All he wanted was a friend. But he would wait, and one day get what he deserved! He would be the Hokage one day, the strongest shinobi of Kohana, and everyone in the village would recognize him. Him! And no one,_ no one_, would get in his way...

_Bump_. He looked down. It was a boy. That Uchiha kid who got _all_ the attention. He smirked. All he was ,was an image...or possibly more? No matter. Then the boy with black hair got up to face him with a cold look adorning his features. Black met blue eyes. They sensed each other's strength. Then Uzumaki Naruto decided: 'This kid would make a _great_ ally.'

"Who are you?" he asked, smirking. "Uchiha Sasuke. And you?" he answered with an indiferent tone.

"Uzumaki Naruto. A pleasure to be meeting you, no?"

"Oh, you're that dumb kid that everyone says not to talk to? I can't believe I'm talking to you. No matter, if you don't want to get hurt, move out of my way. I'll be a much better shinobi than you can even dream of."

" Hmm...well your reputation is better than you. Cruel as always, ne?"

"Fight me! I will show you who is greater."

"Yosh! Show me your strength."

And they fought. In a fury of blows and kicks, they ruthlessly charged. They were an even match for each other at their age. When Naruto managed to trip Sasuke, he flipped up with agility and punched Naruto back. Every time Sasuke tried to land a blow to his chest, Naruto swifly dodged it, and vice versa. The result was kunai in evey direction as well as remnants of the use of a few fire jutsus, eventually Sasuke ran out of chakra and fell down.

"I...I lost. I don't know how, but I did, and to you! I don't get it...! Why can't I be as strong as Itachi-nii..." Sasuke grumbled while panting for breath.

As he buried himself in his anger, pondering on how he could possibly have a chance of beating his brother, he released it all when he heard the next few words from Naruto:

"Sasuke, it was cool fighting you. You're strong!" He then smiled. "I would like us to be friends, if you want. We can teach each other stuff, then we could easily become strong ninja."

Sasuke thought, 'This could help me out too!This way, I can have a better chance at defeating my onii-san! "Sure," he then said, smirking.

"I'm glad you agree," said Naruto, then walked back to his apartment. 'My day has turned okay after all,' he mused then closed the door.

Next chapter:

_"I've decided…I'm going to kill Itachi for what he's done. I will avenge my family!"_


	2. Fate

A Fated Meeting by Silente Faerie64

A/N: Thanx for the reviews peeps! Remember, this takes place when the characters are 8. Enjoy, & please leave a review to let me know people are reading this.

Iie- no

Ano- um

Gomen- sorry

Discaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Fate

_One month later _

The sun was shining brightly. All of the children of the village were outside. Everyone was laughing except for one boy with vivid blue eyes. He sat alone on the swing, watching the other kids play as their parents watched. He didn't bother trying to ask if he could play with them; their parents would just scowl at him, and tell their kids that they weren't to go near him. But that didn't bother him; he was used to it now. He would just scowl back; he would just smirk at them all. He yawned then got back up. He pondered for a moment. Wasn't he supposed to be somewhere, meeting up with someone….the name slipped his mind.

He looked at his watch. "Oops…" he muttered, and then got up angrily. He was going to be late! Sasuke's gonna be mad, oh well. He began to run out of the park as fast as he could until he ran into someone. "Oomph!" When he opened his eyes, he saw a girl with pale blue eyes having her hand outstretched. "Gomen,' she began. "…For running into you. Do you need some help?" He gladly took her hand, and then thought for a moment.

"Aren't your parents going to be mad at you for helping me?"

The girl pondered for a moment, running her fingers nervously through her raven hair. 'Ano…iie, Naruto-kun." She said, her cheeks dyed crimson, most likely from the heat.

That girl was named Hinata, Naruto thought as he neared the bridge. He already sighted Sasuke a mile away. Always has and will be the impatient one, he mused. Especially for his only friend.

Naruto and Sasuke walked across the bridge, engaged in an argument. For the villagers, this was a common sight. They sighed and walked away, wondering how Sasuke-chan could stand _that_ boy. But headstrong, they ignored the critics, the harsh whispered threats, and continued their way to the park.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Yes you were, dope…"

"NO! TEME…!"

"Hmm…"

As they walked, they came across two boys, engrossed in a board game. To Sasuke, they looked familiar, so he asked out of curiosity:

"Hey guys, have I seen you before?"

Shikamaru turned around.

"Why yes," he said. "It's you, boy genius. Everyone in our class knows your name."

Sasuke stared. 'Have I gotten _this_ popular? Wow…'

Shikamaru then added "By the way, my name's Shikamaru. And this," he said, indicating the fat boy on the other side of the board, "Is Choji."

Naruto interrupted. "It's you, my comrades! Let's run out of class again sometimes, it sure got on Iruka-sensei's nerves…FUN!"

"Um, I would apprehend you, but I'm too lazy. Would you guys be interested in learning how to play Go? We could play sometimes. That would be nice, because all I have to play with is Choji at the moment."

Choji smiled shyly while Shikamaru saw how Sasuke and Naruto didn't know what 'apprehend' meant. That whole afternoon, Sasuke and Naruto stayed at the park, listening to Shikamaru's lecture on the rules and basic plays of go. They liked it so much that they decided to meet at the park every Saturday at 4:00 AM until 6:00 PM to learn more, to play from time to time with Choji and Shikamaru, and to enjoy the shade of the trees.

One day, Sasuke told Naruto, "I'm going to practice my kunai throwing."

"Can I come too?" Naruto would ask, saddened on being left out.

"No, I have to beat onii-san by myself. It's good to have friends but, I must work at it alone for today. See ya tomorrow!"

Friends shared secrets. Sasuke frequently told Naruto about his onii-san, his accomplishments, and was told of Naruto's. He told him of the weird things going on with Itachi, and how he was worried over it. But he passed it off as a phase.

Sasuke waved and ran off to the training grounds. Naruto sighed. For some reason, he felt something bad was going to happen today. He shivered, then ran back home for it was growing dark. When he reached his apartment building, he looked to the sky. It was a full moon tonight.

(The Uchiha Massacre)

If you want to kill me, curse me, _hate_ me, and live a long and _unsightly_ life…run away, run away, and _cling_ to your pitiful life…And someday, when you have the same "eyes" as me, come before me.

Sasuke ran from the Uchiha compound the next week. He had to see Naruto to tell him of his plans, and most importantly, not to get in his way. He knocked on the front door.

"Naruto, NARUTO!" he knocked harder, his fist growing sore.

"Yes, I'm coming, stopp yelling already!" A voice from inside grumbled, and then opened the door. "Come in," Naruto said, stepping aside.

Sasuke sat down on his sofa for a while before he started to speak, tears freshly on his cheeks, "Naruto, you know what happened to my family, right? Okaa-san.." He started to cry again.

"Yes, I know," Naruto said and sighed. He shyly hugged Sasuke until he calmed down a little. "Every last bit, including the part about your brother doing it. Some of the villagers went so far as to say I made Itachi do it! I've never seen him in my life, though I would have liked too, before…Oh it's ok Sasuke, I'm here!"

"It's not okay!"

"Listen, I don't know how it feels to lose a family, because I've always been alone, but I can guess. I'll always be there for you Sasuke. I promise!"

"I've decided…I'm going to kill Itachi for what he's done. I will avenge my family!" Sasuke said sternly, before whining again. "Okaa-chan, Tou-san, Jii-san, Baa-chan..."

"What! It's not your job Sasuke, it's not your fate…Your family wants you to be happy, not kill your brother. He'll suffer..."

"It is my fate! Grr…Naruto, no matter what path I have to take, I will get stronger, and I will defeat my brother!"

"Sasuke! You're crazy because you're angry and sad! Sure, it wasn't a nice thing that your brother did, but you can't go taking fate in your own hands! Leave it to fate to prick and sting him!"

"Ugg…Naruto, getting advice from poetry…"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. Sasuke was fuming, but soon calmed down, and stopped crying for the most part. He knew Naruto was right. As he got up to leave, he said:

"You know what Naruto? You're a great friend."

"I know, I know. Hehe, well, remember to seek me out before you decide on something stupid, I'm here to help. Friends help friends."

"Right."

Sasuke walked down the street, is heart content. He felt fate take charge, and anticipated that very moment.

Four years pass...


	3. Reflection

A/N: Thanks to luvdaggers for helping me writing the second part!

A Fated Meeting: Reflection

Every day it was the same. Sasuke and Naruto would wake up at six AM, go train in the woods, eat lunch at Ichiraku's, go to the academy, train some more, go home for dinner, and then train until midnight.

Naruto became more cheerful each day, while Sasuke became more silent. They were polar opposites, yet they understood each other the best. Sasuke's care-taker, Hoshi Yume, was the only adult who was kind to Naruto, because he was like a brother to Sasuke. He was very protective over Naruto, like a big brother was over a little brother.

One morning in June, they were training. The weird thing was; Sasuke seemed out of it.

"Yo, Sasuke. What's up with you?" Naruto threw a kunai at Sasuke, which Sasuke dodged with ease.

"Hn" was Sasuke's usual reply.

Naruto shrugged and dodged Sasuke's punch. "Anyways, did you see that new girl? The pink-haired one…uhh…Sakura, I think!"

Sasuke blocked a kick from Naruto and he blushed slightly. "Aah" Sasuke answered, jumping back. Both boys were panting slightly.

"You're blushing! Ooooh! Sasuke and Sakura, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes lo-" Naruto was cut of by Sasuke's fist.

"Shut up, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke growled.

"Bastard!" Naruto then grinned. "Hehehe…Sasuke's in luuuuv!" Naruto said in a sing-song voice.

Sasuke scowled and turned around. "Che. It's almost midnight." And he disappeared.

---------------------

Naruto walked home, a thoughtful expression on his face. For some reason, he couldn't get today's events off his mind. They were of some special importance that he couldn't quite get.

'What was with Sasuke-teme today?', he wondered.

'Today he had seemed so off, so preoccupied. He fights the same, but…'

He dismissed it as the aftermath of falling in love. Sakura-chan! She was the girl who had appeared out of thin air. He knew she existed, but…never appeared so beautiful until now. He blushed. Even he thought she was beautiful. But for some reason, he was jealous of Sasuke, if even the slighted bit. He would have more of a chance to gain the love of the 'forehead girl'. Naruto pondered on her nickname.

'Why was she called 'forehead girl?' Her forehead was as big as everyone else's. Maybe her forehead was more noticeable, prettier, or more ladylike. It was one of those things; I'm just not sure which ones.'

As his mind wandered all over the place, pondering on the people, places, and even behaviors present in Kohona, he realized that he wasn't all the way normal. He wasn't that smart nor was he stupid, but he had a knack for figuring people out. Was he a people person? He wasn't sure. He could figure out others, but never himself. Something was separating him from the others, he just knew it.

He didn't know what force was stopping him from showing off his knowledge in class where it counted most, but it wasn't good. He could show his strength to Sasuke, or others close to him, but he felt a great shyness for anyone else. He just wanted people to accept him, to notice him. His mind forced him to act a fool in class simply for his own good. He would break down if he didn't. He was just too lonely to stand the pressure. But now he had Sasuke, his best friend, now and forever, he hoped. But he was used to scavenging for attention. He just couldn't stop.

Sasuke was now there for him, but he was changing. He wouldn't always be there. Sasuke would grow up, become interested in girls, and get married. Of course, _he_ would fall in love too, but it wouldn't be the same. He was ugly, pure and simple. No one likes the dobe. Sasuke was popular. He could marry anyone he chooses. And if someone would happen to fall in love with little 'ol Naruto, her parents wouldn't let her. He was destined to be alone.

Naruto wiped a stray tear from his eye. Even his nightmares told him that. He would just have to stay strong, and they would one day leave him. He was still human, still capable of caring for others, even though only a few others cared for him. He would have to cherish these memories and take a lot of pictures. He would need them, to reflect upon, to remember, and to keep happy every day of his life.

------------------------

Sasuke hurried to school the next morning. He slept so late! He was so enveloped in his rest, so he just couldn't get out of bed. It just felt so warm, so comforting, so…it freed him of every depressing thought and every bad moment. He sighed. He just felt so alert this morning.

When he got there, it was already lunchtime.

'Oh well, not like it's going to affect my grade. I already have a 300 percent in the class,' he mused.

'Time to look for Naruto!'

Yesterday he had woken up early. Today he felt much better. He felt all the pieces come back together. That silly crush on Sakura has gone away instantly, and he waved farewell to the feeling gleefully. Now he could focus. Even though Naruto teased him for it yesterday, he looked kind of sad. It was probably because he was so occupied with his thoughts. Now he could cheer him up.

He could have been on time, but he had spent time to ask Yume-san to make Naruto a lunch. He never seemed to have any, so he decided to be thoughtful this time. Maybe he won't eat as much Raman today. Didn't he know that it wasn't good for him? He noticed Naruto right away, because he always sat under one of the Kassu and Matsu trees.

"Naruto! Oi, look what I brought for you!" He called ecstatically.

Naruto stared skeptically at him.

'What's with him today? Yesterday he was contemplating over something, now today he's all…normal?'

Sasuke ran over to where Naruto was and shoved the wrapped bento in his face.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, staring curiosly at the orange wrap covering the bento.

"It's taiyaki and onigiri. Eat it! Trust me, it's good."

"Fine."

Naruto snatched the bento away from him, took out the hashi, and started munching away. Sasuke smiled.

'I'm glad he likes it. Yume is the best cook.'

Preview :

Naruto blushed. "_Ano…Sakura-chan ga suki_." Sasuke started laughing. "_And you teased me? Were you jealous?" "I-Iie!"_

Kassu- oak

Matsu- pine

Bento- lunchbox

taiyaki: bread-cake in fish shape with beans inside…blah

onigiri: rice balls.


	4. Failed at Life!

A/N: Yes I combined the tests! So what? Thanx to my dear friend & comrade luvdaggers, for helping me so much! I was so stuck! Oh well. Not like many people review this story anyways. Thanx for the people that do though!

A Fated Meeting: Failed at Life!

Sasuke stared at Naruto from the corner of his eye. It was like he hadn't eaten in a week.

'_I wonder why he's like this?' _Sasuke thought, frowning. He decided to test him a little.

"Oi, usuratonkachi."

"TEME! STOP CALLING ME THAT! OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

'_Well, at least he's normal…'_ Sasuke smirked. "Stop being so loud. We have a test this afternoon, and I am not going to fail."

Naruto snorted. "This time I'll be number one!" he gave his trademark grin and started to munch on his raman.

"Usuratonkachi." That conversation ended too soon. Normally, Naruto would maybe punch him and they'd fight on the spot, or…

His trail of thoughts ended when he saw Naruto blush. He looked behind him.

And smirked.

There she was, Sakura. Her long pink hair flowing in the wind, her eyes shining in the sun and she was smiling her best smile.

He understood now…

Naruto liked Sakura.

------------------------

When lunch was over, they went to class. Mizuki-sensei was there, tapping his foot, and a vein pulsing on his forehead. "Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke just looked at him, calmly. "What?"

The girls swooned.

Mizuki just got angrier. "Will you please tell me WHY you went Naruto-style and ditched class?"

Sasuke gave Mizuki a full-blown, Uchiha-death glare, making Mizuki gulp. "You ever say something like that ever again; I'll personally make sure you'll never have children." He then calmly strode to his seat next to Naruto and sat down, making the girls swoon, while everyone else just stared.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. "You didn't have to do that…"

Sasuke sighed. "We're friends, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"And friends look out for each other, right?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah!"

Suddenly, Iruka came, apparently pissed off. "Naruto…"

"Uh oh…" Naruto gulped.

"You better behave yourself, or else!" Iruka said with a stern look on his face.

"Eep! Hai! I promise!" Naruto said a little too quickly.

With that Iruka left to take his lunch break, with "kansai-style udon" running through his head repeatedly.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Don't want to take any chances, right?"

Naruto nodded in response. The door creaked, causing all of the students to look. Mizuki walked across the classroom in a fast pace. When he turned to face the class however, he was met with a fierce glare, from none other than the Uchiha boy.

Mizuki sighed. "Uchiha-san...will you please stop glaring at me like that?"

Sasuke just said " hmph!", but started glaring harder.

Mizuki felt really nervous. He could swear he just felt a death threat emitting from that boy…but was compelled to continue.

"Ano…"

He opened his mouth to say more, but when he felt a deadly glare coming his way from Sasuke, he high-tailed out of there, slamming the door behind him.

-------------------------

Iruka sighed. He was wondering about Mizuki's weird behavior. He was fine, but after he came back from the class, he looked almost, sick. He shook his head. But Mizuki could stay for the test if he wanted to, because it was his decision. He then decided to commence the test he planned for punishing Naruto. But it wouldn't be fair to just give it to him. The whole class would have to fall with him. He grinned, but then put a serious look back on his face. The class will not know that this the final.(the two tests are combined so there will only be one test.)

The whole class was laughing at Naruto. There he was, sitting all tied up in ropes on the floor, looking miserable, but full of pride.

"Foolish," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Iruka turned to Naruto. "Now… pay close attention, Naruto. You failed the last final exam and the exam before that. You shouldn't be making a fool of yourself all of the time. You've got to be more serious than that or you'll never make it to be a ninja."

"Hmph" Naruto snorted haughtily.

Iruka raised his eyebrow at his behavior. "Fine then. We're going to have a test on the bunshin no jutsu! Those who already passed the test will have to take this test too!"

"What?" The class said aloud, bewildered. They then sent Naruto furious glares.

Naruto shivered. 'Oh no. Not this again. I don't like this feeling.'

As Iruka was reviewing the rules, Naruto mourned. 'But I don't know how do the the bunshin! Anything else, but this! I'm doomed!'

"Ok let the test begin!" Iruka sat behind the desk next to the other chunnin judges.

"Haruno Sakura! You're up first!"

Sakura hesitantly walked in front of the judges and formed the seal.

'Bunshin no Jutsu!' When she saw that she had made three perfect bunshin, she clapped with joy, thinking how much better she was than Ino at this skill!

Inner Sakura screamed in her head 'SUCCESS!'

"Up next! Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka said after grading Sakura's bunshin.

"Hmph. Ok." Sasuke walked up and made three perfect bunshin.

'That was good, Sasuke,' Iruka thought as he graded the bunshin.

"Next up! Naruto!"

'I'm a gonner.' Naruto thought.

He walked up to the judges. 'I have to make this count. Bunshin no Jutsu!' He looked back hesitantly. He froze. Lying on the floor was the palest, most messed up bunshin he had EVER seen! And here's what made it worse. There was only ONE bunshin.

"Naruto! You fail!" Iruka said.

Mizuki smirked. Here's what will make it embarrassing for that demon brat! "Iruka-sensei. Naruto did make one bunshin. Shouldn't you pass him?"

"No!" Iruka sharply retorted. "Everyone else was able to make three bunshin! It wouldn't be fair to everyone else who passed!"

Naruto blocked the rest out. It would seem as though he would never get to be a genin with his friend.

----------------------------

Preview:

_"I know how you can pass..."_


	5. As Fate Would Have it

A Fated Meeting, by Silente Faerie64.

A/N: I made a huge mistake in the last chapter so I put it in this chapter. Hope no one will mind. There's a big part of the story missing...oh well. The last paragraph was supposed to be cut out too. Thanx for the two reviews that I received! Please leave a review if u enjoy this chapter, because I don't know if anyone is liking this story...I hope you enjoy reading this latest installment. Oh ya, in the kyuubi attack despription, I added a few…surprises, not that it changes what really happens. I just changed how it is told to Naruto, which will play a key part in the story. HOPE U LIKEY!

Chapter 5: As Fate would have it...

Narutosat on his favorite swing outside the academy. He could hear the insults being hurled at him from the other parents. He had always envied a family. It was something he could never have. He wanted to be loved, not hated.

"Hey kid!"

Naruto turned to face Mizuki.

"Nani?"

Mizuki squatted down next to him.

"Didn't you want to pass the test?"

"Of course! But I wasn't skilled enough…"

"Don't worry too much. Iruka's just being hard on you. I would have passed you. But,"

Mizuki inwardly grinned.

"I know a way in which he'll definitely pass you …"

Iruka ran to the forest as fast as he could. He just couldn't believe that Naruto would actually do something so…

'Naruto, you're in big trouble this time!"

By the time Iruka reached to where Naruto was, he saw Naruto deeply engrossed in the scroll he had stolen.

"NARUTO! What have you done!"

"Wh-what do you mean, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto replied, clearly confused.

He continued, "Well, Mizuki-sensei said that you would pass me if I mastered the jutsus in this scroll and he told me to steal it. Won't you be surprised! I only had time to master the first jutsu, but it'll be sure to knock your socks off and pass me!"

Iruka registered the information.

"Mizuki?"

"Yes!" Mizuki yelled from being perched in the tree branch.

"Curse you demon boy! Always messing up my plans!"

"I won't let you have the scroll!" Iruka told him.

"No one will stop me!" And with that, Mizuki threw a kunai at him. He barely dodged.

"Naruto! Run!" Iruka told Naruto, and he scrurried off.

"I'll get the scroll!" Mizuki declared.

"Henge-no-jutsu!" Mizuki said, changing to look like Iruka, then chased after Naruto.

He yelled to Naruto, "Hand me the scroll! It's me, Iruka!"

"Never!" Naruto yelled, then rammed him to the ground.

Mizuki poofed back.

"H-how did you know it was me all along?"

"Because…I am Iruka!"

With that, Iruka revealed himself. Mizuki took out a kunai and tried to strike him, but Iruka deflected it with his own. Iruka turned back for a moment and saw Naruto frozen in fear.

"Run Naruto!" he called out, before Mizuki sliced through his cheek.

Naruto ran behind a tree limb.

"Naruto!" Mizuki called.

"We are just alike! No one respects us! Now give me the scroll!"

"N-no I won't!" Naruto said defiantly.

Mizuki was infuriated.

"Naruto! Do you know why you are hated? Hated by the whole village?"

"No…What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"DON"T TELL HIM!" Iruka yelled.

"Well it's simple really…you're a demon. Twelve years ago, the Kyuubi attacked our village, killing lots of people. The fourth sacrificed himself to seal you into a human form. But why should our village inhabit and take care of a MONSTER WHO KILLED OUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS! Now die, pathetic demon brat, and get what you deserve!"

"Th-th-that's not true! It's gotta be! It can't be true!" Naruto said in a daze, completely bewildered.

"But it is! The evidence is here! Even Iruka here hates you, because you murdered his family! Didn't you ever wonder why on your birthday, there is mournng. Didn't your ever think why you have no parents. Didn't you ever ponder on why you are ridiculed, hurt, and laughed at? DON"T YOU REALIZE! YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO LIVE! YOU'RE MEANT TO BE ALONE! FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! And if you won't hand over the scroll right now, I'll kill you both, and Iruka will hate you for eternity."

Tears streaked out of Naruto's eyes. Even as he saw Mizuki throw the giant shuriken at him, he didn't feel like dodging. He didn't even know what was real anymore…Naruto shut his eyes.

Silence.

He peaked out.

"I-i-iruka-sensei?" Iruka was bleeding. The kunai pierced through his body. But still, he uttered,

"Are you alright, Naruto?"

Naruto jumped back.

"No, Naruto, don't run away…"

"Wh-why did you save me?"

"Because, I don't hate you. You're actually my favorite student."

Naruto's eyes opened wide.

"Touchy touchy," Mizuki laughed.

"Now I'll kill you both!"

Naruto growled.

"No you won't! If you try to kill my sensei, I'll kill **you**!"

Naruto formed the hand seals.

'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' Clones popped up everywhere, circling the area.

"Ho-Ho-Ho-How did you…" Mizuki stuttered, shocked.

"Now!" Naruto and his cloned announced.

"You'll get the beating you deserved!"

And they proceded to pound the mess out of Mizuki.

"Hehehe," Naruto laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess I overdid it a little, huh?"

"Naruto, come here," Iruka told him, ushering him over.

Naruto approached him.

"Close your eyes. Now open them."

To Naruto's utmost satisfaction, tied to his forehead was a new shiny hitai-ate!

"Congratulations, Naruto! You are now officially a genin!"

"YAY! Let's go get raman to celebrate!" Naruto cried out enthusiastically.

Iruka sighed. Lying in the hospital, he reflected on what happened that day. He had thought that Naruto would steal the forbidden scroll, but he was wrong about him. He was just a kind boy that eagerly wanted to be a genin. Well, maybe he shouldn't have passed him. But still, he had to pay him back for all the misunderstandings about him.

Before he went to sleep, he thought 'I hope Naruto makes a great genin.'

---------------

The morning when all the teams are being picked…

"This is such a beautiful morning!" Sakura sighed.

Today, she was determined to win Sasuke-kun's love.

"He will definitely say yes this time!"

'Shannaro!' Inner Sakura yelled in her head.

Suddenly, she spotted Naruto & Sasuke walking down the path.

'Sasuke-kun!'

She was about to wave at him, but then stopped right in her tracks.

'Sasuke-kun...and NARUTO!'

She was bewildered at the sight. She was absolutely sure that they hated each other's guts! Sakura walked to their team's meeting place without walking with Sasuke there as she had planned.

She deeply sighed, resting on the railing of the bridge. In her mind, she repeated to herself over and over again:

'This is just an overly weird dream. I'll wake up soon, then everything will be normal once more.'

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!"

echoed from across the bridge as a hyperactive blond boy was speeding her way.

Naruto ran very fast, a smile on his face. Sasuke smirked knowingly.

"I didn't expect to see **you **here Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"NARUTO…" Sakura said angrily, cracking her knuckles.

Sasuke sighed. 'This was going to be a very looong day ahead.'

Preview:

Hinata is too nice to let anyone fight. "_Ano._.." "_Hey, Sasuke's going to beat up Naruto?"_ Bump!


	6. Merry Day, oh creepy evening

A/N: Just so you readers know, it takes very long for me to write an idea on paper. I also notice that there are way more hits than reviews. I urge you to review, because most people just don't feel like it. Please. Well, this chapter is when Hinata steps in. I've always resented the scene in the 3rd episode a bit and though it was funny, I thought it would be the perfect time for Hinata. So, please enjoy this latest enstallment.

A Fated Meeting: Merry Day, oh creepy morning…

Sasuke and Naruto walked through the doors to the classroom. After a painful(for Naruto) and annoying(for Sasuke) encounter with the oh so lovely but dangerous Haruno Sakura, they decided that they might as well get to class before they missed the Gennin team assignments.

"Hey Naruto!" Shikamaru said curiously. "Why are you here? Only graduates can be here, you dolt!"

"See this Shikamaru?" Naruto said flaunting his hitai-ate."I have a headband. I did graduate. Na-na!"

"I don't see how? Oh well Naruto, it's just troublesome to not know and find out and then be surprised…" Shikamaru then departed to search for Choji.

Sasuke and Naruto plopped into two seats in the second row middle. Soon after, Sakura and Ino both ran up to Sasuke.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun! Can I sit next to you?" they said simultaneously, then glared at the other.

"No, Sasuke-kun will let ME sit there, not you Forehead girl!"

"Nooo, he'll let ME sit there, Ino-PIG!"

Hinata noticed the commotion and became distressed. After all, she is a very nice caring girl and cares for the wellbeing of all of her classmates. For a while she was glad to see that Naruto graduated but the arguing had been brought to her attention so…:

'I should stop it!' she thought. 'Iie, iie, I won't be able to do it. I don't have enough courage. I've grown since then! Iie, not really…'

She spent the better half arguing amongst herself, but didn't realize her body was moving by itself until she was standing right in front of Sasuke's desk. She noticed then that Naruto and Sasuke were also arguing. What could she do about it?

"Sasuke-TEME! Why do you always make poor Sakura-chan sad? Let her sit by you! For me?" Naruto yelled.

"I just can't do that Naruto, my other fans would get angry." Sasuke snorted.

"WHAT!"

"Frankly, I wouldn't care in the least bit, because I know Sakura is a nice girl, and I would be pleasing you, but she bothers me! She annoys me sooo much!"

"Sasuke! Stop insulting Sak-"

"Ano…" Hinata interrupted him.

"Hinata…" Sasuke acknowledged.

"Ano…" She twiddled her thumbs. "I think that we should all stop arguing for a moment. It m-makes me f-feel bad if o-others are s-sad. So…"

"Hey, Sasuke's going to beat up Naruto?" a student sitting in front of Sasuke said, and turned back his chair, which pushed Hinata forward.

…Bump….

Hinata blushed deeply. Here she was, in liplock with the number one rookie and hottie of the year. 'What should I do?' She thought, turning redder as each second passed. Sasuke finally broke apart, his skin the shade of a raddish. He turned to Naruto, speechless at what had occurred, and got only a loud snicker in return.

"Naruto!" he whispered urgently.

"Fine then, hehehe," Naruto reluctantly agreed, then took him out of the room, where the whole of Sasuke's fan club in the graduating class was proposing war with the unlucky Hyuuga.

Naruto came back a second later and pulled Hinata out as well, before Sakura and her posse attacked.

Preview:

"_If it's ok by you, Sasuke-kun, I guess it's ok_." Sakura said, since Sasuke was going along with Naruto. "_Maa._.."


	7. Teamwork

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the last one. There were mistakes so I am correcting them (as my schedule allows). That's why I take so long in updating. Also, the team meetings were prolonged a day for the story's purpose. In this story, if anyone was wondering, instead of Naruto having a different way of talking in Japanese (saying bayo, etc.) he says ne (which means right?) after his sentences if they apply. That makes Naruto more inquisitive, ne? Well, I hope you enjoy the latest installment of A Fated Meeting.

A Fated Meeting: Teamwork

'Ok, I still can't believe that I'm stuck with the loser on my team.' Sakura mused as she sat down in the dusty chair in room 102.

'That like contradicts my being on the same team as Sasuke-kun.'

'Sasuke-kuuun…' Sakura sighed, her eyes taking on a dreamlike stance. 'How you look so mysterious and sexy...mmm...'

"Hello, anyone in there?" The annoyance waved in her face. She slammed a fist into his gut, and then continued fantasizing.

'One day Sasuke-kun's going to go up to me – not Ino-pig – and say "Will you marry me, my beloved Sakura?"'

'Oh ya! Sasuke-kun's all mine,' Inner Sakura put in, and Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"I knew she was an airhead," her beloved said, then sighed.

'Wait…AIRHEAD!' Sakura took on an apologetic smile, a twitch running though her features.

"You surely don't mean that, do you Sasuke-kun?" she said with goo-goo eyes.

"Oh no, I absolutely mean-..." Naruto slapped his hand over Sasuke's mouth.

"Now anyways, Sakura-chan…" Naruto started then paused. He looked around then continued. "We…" Sasuke twitched. "…were wondering…let's prank our new sensei!"

"No!" Sakura said, shaking her head. "That'll be mean, if it even succeeds! Anyway, we can't possibly trick a jounin!"

"But sensei's late, ne…" Naruto retorted, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Approximately two hours late," Sasuke added.

Sakura noticed his support in the whole scheme.

"Well Sasuke-kun, if you support it, I do too!" She added reluctantly, wanting to be on his side.

"Ok then Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Then let's get this party started!"

Naruto giggled in delight. As he set to work putting the chalkboard eraser on the top of the door, Sasuke shook his head.

'He's gonna make a fool of himself…again. Why he never shows his true skills I will never know. Maybe he thinks that they're just unnecessary…'his thoughts trailed off from there.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door creaking open. All three genins turned their attention to it. As soon as the jounin stuck his head through, he said joyously "Yo!", and then the eraser plopped on his head, emitting chalk dust everywhere.

"O…k…" the jounin commented finally.

Sakura fumbled for an excuse. "Um…it was Naruto's fault! All his! I told him not to do it, but he did anyway…" But Inner Sakura voiced her true opinions: "Ya! I like pranks like that! It worked!"

"Hmm…" the jounin pondered.

"My name's Hatake Kakashi. You'll address me at Kakashi-sensei. And my first impression of you guys is…I don't like you."

Everyone fell in shock.

"Nani?!" Naruto yelled. "But we're loveable!"

"I know I am!" Sakura said. "But Naruto, you are hideous!"

Sasuke sweatdropped as Naruto fell to the ground in agony.

'Why does she not like me?' Naruto cried in his head, depressed.

Next chapter:

'All we learned was his name...' Sakura sweatdropped.


	8. Introductions

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I just got stuck. So, I decided to do the Wave country like I was planning to before. But right now, it's the beginning of the team, so…I hope you guys like it and aren't too mad at me about the slow updates to review…I also have 3 stories running. Enjoy the latest chapter!

A Fated Meeting: Chapter 8: Introduction

"Why is Kakashi-sensei so late?" Naruto yelled to the top of his lungs.

Sakura, thoroughly drained with all of the ruckus, just sighed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Why aren't you guys complaining! What is wrong with you two?"

"Don't you mean, what's wrong with you, Naruto? You've been screaming for over an hour. We're tired of your immature behavior. Now why don't you do us a favor and just shut up!" Sasuke almost shouted at the blond-haired boy.

Naruto abruptly did so, shocked at what his best friend said to him. A moment later, he snapped to his senses and retorted:

"Fine then! You might as well also! Don't talk to me anymore!"

"Hmph!"

"Hmph!"

Both boys turned their backs to each other. Sakura sighed once again. 'Boys.' The thought rang through her head. She would have yelled at Naruto, just for the heck of it, when they heard a familiar "poof".

"Sensei!" They said at the same time.

"Where were you all of this time, Sensei?" Naruto screeched. "You said you had to go to the bathroom, but no one, **no one**, takes _that_ long to go to the stinkin' bathroom!"

"Maa, sorry then Naruto. I had to help a cat get down from a tree on my way back."

Even Sasuke was skeptical about it, and he voiced his opinions.

"Really?" he said.

"…It was a feisty cat, wild as can be." Came Kakashi's lame excuse.

The kids just rolled their eyes. At once Kakashi's composure returned.

"Now team…I might as well tell you now. Before you can be recognized as true genin, you have to pass a rigorous exam."

"An exam?" they exclaimed.

"But, Kakashi-sensei, didn't we already take the text in the academy to become genin?" Sakura questioned.

"That's why we got our headbands, isn't it?" Naruto added.

"No, that was only the preliminary to see what kids even have the talent to qualify for the test…just to lett you know, there's a 66 fail rate!"

"Aww, no fair!" Naruto exclaimed, exasperated.

"Yeah, because you're going to fail, loser." Sasuke said slyly.

"Ugg…Teme!"

"Well," Kasashi started again. "Before we even do that, we have to give introductions! I want to know all about you guys."

"What's the point of giving introductions if these other two won't even pass?" Sasuke said, quite sure of himself.

"This is just incase you do pass. And if not, I promise I'll always stop bye the academy when I come back from my missions…"

"We get sent back to the academy if we fail?" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed, while Sasuke just scoffed.

"Of course. I have to get my fun from somewhere…Otherwise; I'd be all frowsy all the time. And you kids wouldn't want that, would you?"

"We can't even see your face. It's covered by the mask you're always wearing." Naruto muttered, and then chuckled.

Sakura was surprised. She didn't know Naruto had a sense of humor. After all, he did such stupid stuff every minute, always getting on her last nerve…oh!

"Well, let's get to it then! Let's get under that shady part over here. It will be very relaxing…"

As they settled themselves leaning against various pine, they turned to face their sensei for further instruction. He just blinked at them.

'He expects us to already know?' Sasuke thought, when Sakura popped the question:

"Sensei, how are we supposed to give an introduction of ourselves anyways?"

"You know," he said, counting off on his fingers, "Tell your likes, dislikes, goals, stuff like that…" he droned on.

"Sensei, can't you give us an example?" she almost whined, fed up with the whole affair.

"Maa…fine then. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like…stuff. I dislike many things. My goals are not of any importance to you. Now you go blond boy."

"He only gave us his name…" Sakura groaned.

"Well…" Naruto began. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, who will soon be your one and only fifth hokage! I like raman. I dislike the three minutes I have to wait for it to cook. And someday, I want to be the greatest Kage who ever lived! Vote for me in the future, thanks."

'Hokage, hmm?' Kakashi pondered.

'That's a bunch of trash he spouted out. And obviously Kakashi-sensei's eating every bit of it. Why does he always lie, I wonder? Maybe he's just afraid…yeah, the big scaredy cat. I'm tired of hearing him lie to people. I bet he's even lying to himself…' Sasuke thought.

"Now you next, pink-head." Kakashi said, indicating to Sakura that it was her turn.

She scowled at the 'pink-head' comment, but shook it off and continued.

"My name is Haruno Sakura! I like…" she fades, looking at Sasuke. She tried to pick it up: "My goals are…" she trails off again, looking at Sasuke, drooling. After a whiled, she gathered up her composure and wiped off her mouth. "I dislike…" she turned to Naruto. "Naruto! I just hate him, he's so annoying…" Naruto was crushed.

'Girls nowadays care more about boys than being a true ninja, what a pity…' Kakashi sighed, shaking his head.

"Ok, you next." He said, motioning to Sasuke.

"Ok. My name's Uchiha Sasuke. My likes and dislikes do not matter. My goal is to get revenge by killing a certain someone…"

"Sasuke-sun's so mysterious!" Sakura said, gushing over Sasuke.

'He's taken up that goal again? But I thought I had made sure that he didn't…whatever went wrong? He's going to dig his nose into the wrong places…' Naruto thought, extremely worried.

Preview:

"Those books are nasty! Next time I see it, I will take it from you!" said Naruto, glaring. 'How did he learn how to glare like that?'


	9. Preparation to prove myself! Yeah!

A/N: I finally got off writer's block for this story so now I can continue! Lots of drama in this one, yup! Oh yeah, if you readers have any ideas that you want to see happen in this story, tell me so in your review. Enjoi!

Last time:

'He's taken up that goal again? But I thought I had made sure that he didn't…whatever went wrong? He's going to dig his nose into the wrong places…' Naruto thought, extremely worried.

A Fated Meeting: Chapter 9: Preparation to prove myself! Yeah!

Naruto kicked a pebble high in the air.

"That teme," he spouted angrily, then kicked another into the air higher still. It came crashing down into the river's water.

"All my convincing…wasted!"

He kicked a bigger rock so hard that it busted, showering its tiny pieces onto the rich earth.

"I can't believe this! He has betrayed me…after all I've done for him! The nerve of him to…ARGH!"

With that, he sat down on an especially large rock and pouted. 'I feel like…my friendship with him was nothing but a lie, and all that persuading I did to get him off the path of revenge was for nothing,' he thought, and then sighed. 'I sure know how to waste my time. At this rate, I'll never become Hokage…' Sensing his own sadness, he said to himself, "Don't worry! I'll overcome this! I'll be Hokage…someday, and the teme's gonna regret the day that he stopped being my friend! HA!"

He stood up and did his favorite pose on the boulder.

"And now to train, and prepare for tommorow's test!"

And then he laughed into the sunset with his trademark grin.

Sasuke lay on his bed in thought. 'So tomorrow is when we finally can prove ourselves….hmm.' he pondered. As he thought, he recalled the day's events:

Flashback

"Maa…so remember to prepare for the exam." Kakashi drawled. "Do whatever workouts you can do, not that it will make a difference in what I will judge you upon. Don't eat breakfast tomorrow! Or you'll regret it…"

"No breakfast, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said in pure shock, and then continued. "…but why? Breakfast keeps me up in the morning; it gives that extra boot to keep you running strong…"

"When you are a real genin," Kakashi said casually. "You might not be able to have breakfast in the morning when you are on a mission. If you pass, which I doubt it, you will prove that you are ready for missions. If you don't, you will be showing me that you don't have what it takes to be a real ninja."

Then Kakashi stared the three down with a stern glance, silencing all but one in particular.

"I understand you crystal clear, Kakashi-sensei! No breakfast for me tomorrow! I will prove to _you_ that I am fully capable of becoming a full-fledged ninja!" Naruto said, and then made a peace sign with his fingers. "You can count on m-" Suddenly, he stopped his rant, and stared at Kakashi's leg pocket.

Kakashi blinked twice, and then questioned, "Why are you staring at my leg like that?"

Naruto took a while to answer. "Is that…what I think it is?"

"What do you think what is?"

"That book…that's the really perverted one right, the one in the adult book store…"

Kakashi gasped, turning red. 'How could he possibly know about that book? Does he…read these?'

"The one that's always on the showcase window which says in bold letters: **18+ only**. It looks so nasty! How could you read such a think Kakashi-sensei? I'm ashamed of you!"

Kakashi coughed twice, and then began to explain: "Excuse me, Naruto, but I am an adult, and have the full right to read books like these…"

Sakura interrupted him: "But…But…You're a teacher! You're supposed to be responsible, and set examples, but that's just plain wrong!" She screeched.

"The girl does have a point," Sasuke said, all the while trying to appear nonchalant about the whole ordeal. 'That is just pretty bad though. At least he's not reading it while teaching…'

"See, they agree with me! I'm gonna have to take that book from you if I see it again, sensei!" Naruto declared, and then sat back down.

"Sure, ok…" Kakashi said, shrugging, but he thought otherwise. 'Like that kid could even take a bell from me…oh I should test them that way, huh? That's a great idea, Hatake. Great idea…'

"Can we go now?" Naruto whined.

"Hai, hai Naruto. You guys are dismissed," he said, then threw down some scroll from his pocket and disappeared into smoke.

End of Flashback

Sasuke then frowned. Naruto was acting so weird after they had that argument that he'd been planning for months, just to see if Naruto would drop his façade or not. 'Guess not…ok it's time to make up. But first,' he thought, staring out into the forest. 'It's time to go train.'

_-------------------------------------------------_

Sakura sighed, looking out of her window. 'Should I go train, like Kakashi-sensei said, or should I stay up in this clammy room all day,' she wondered. 'Or…should I come up with a plan to impress Sasuke? He'll definitely be impressed if I beat the exam! Then he'll be mine for sure!' '_Ha-ya_!' Inner Sakura said in her head.

The birds chirped loudly. Suddenly, a gust of wind upheaved their nests, and they flew away. It was a bad omen, for something was to come…

Preview:

"But, there was no plan." "Leave me alone!"


	10. The Test!

A/N: Breee….I'm sorry I take so long to update, but I got seriously writer's blocked for this story! And no one gives me any ideas! Oh well…Enjoy this latest chapter, & this time, I hope more than two people review!

A Fated Meeting: The Test!

Naruto opened his eyes, and then jumped out of bed. He turned to the calendar, still groggy eyed. Once his eyes met the paper though, his eyes opened wide and he exclaimed,

"Today's the day! For today, I finally prove myself to be able enough to be a genin! This is the first step! Next step, Hokage and recognition in the WORLD!"

He quickly changed into his traditional orange jumpsuit and tied on his kunai pouch before going into the kitchen, quickly pouring himself a bowl of cereal. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a jug of milk, then poured the milk into his bowl before returning it to its original position. He quickly devoured it before dumping the bowl into the sink and then rushing out of his apartment door.

'I'll show that hentai-sensei…! And Sasuke, who betrayed my friendship for nothing! I'll achieve my goals!' He thought to himself, and then felt a deal lighter than when he had woken up.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke was currently standing out where he, Naruto, and Sakura were supposed to be meeting Kakashi-sensei for the test.

'And you'd figure that the lazy teacher would actually be here early,' he thought.

He had stood here ever since 3:00 AM. It had rained from 3:30 to 5:49. It was currently 7:30 and he was only beginning to dry off. And there he stood, there in that cocky mood of his, waiting for anyone to show up…even Naruto.

'Speaking of Naruto, I still need to apologize to him. But…it was like he didn't even care if we were friends or not anymore…Hey, what's she doing here?'

It was Hinata. She was slowly walking over to him. He waved, and she slightly blushed in return. Hinata approached him, then stood next to him in the field.

"Hey S-Sasuke-kun"

"Hi."

"So…" she started, twiddling her thumbs. "Do you know where Naruto-kun is? I've been looking for him."

"Nope. He hasn't arrived yet. But you can wait longer if you want. He'll be here soon enough."

Hinata blushed again. Why couldn't she stop blushing? She'd talked to Sasuke before… 'I like Naruto-kun right?' she asked herself. 'I mean, am I becoming like those fangirls of his? This is so insane…After that kiss, every time I look at him I feel so weird…' Upon thinking of the kiss that they has accidentally shared in the Ninja Academy classroom, her face lit up, becoming almost as bright as a red Christmas light.

"Are you ok, Hinata?" Sasuke asked, feeling worried. 'Though…she does look kind of cute like that, all red and blushy…eh! What am I thinking? This is so insane…must control...emotions!'

"I'm fi-fine, Sasuke-k-un. Have you had your test from your sensei yet?"

"No. We're having one today. Why?"

"We had ours yesterday. Good luck! I've gotta go now."

"Bye Hinata."

"Bye!" Hinata said, then she walked away quickly.

After Hinata began to retreat, Sakura ran towards the area where Sasuke was standing.

"Oyahoo, Sasuke-kun!"

'Oh no, It's Sakura… Only Naruto could fall in love with such an annoying girl…' Sasuke mused.

"Hey, wasn't that Hinata just now?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I was talking to her."

'He can't be thinking of going out with her, can he?' Sakura thought. 'Darn! I'll have to make more advances. Hinata's ahead now, didn't think it was in her to play dirty, but I'll show her!'

'**Oh yeah!**' Inner Sakura yelled in her head.

"So Sasuke-kun," she started. "You wanna go out on Fri-"

She was interrupted with a 'poof'. Kakashi had arrived.

"Maa, so you're all here. All except…where's Naruto? Have any of you seen him, by any chance?"

"No," Sakura replied.

"Very well then, I guess he'll have to be disqualified from the test…"

"Wait! I'm HERE!" A voice echoed from across the field.

Everyone could guess that it was Naruto. Naruto darted across the field in five seconds flat. He wiped the sweat off his face, and said,

"Sorry I'm late guys! I had to take care of something."

'Something very secretive, no doubt…' Sasuke thought, speculating the condition of his jacket and pants. The hems were scuffed and slightly torn. 'He better not have started learning that weird taijutsu technique he made up a few years ago. It's probably going to blow off as a fluke and he'll be mighty disappointed…'

As if sensing his thoughts, Naruto turned back to face Sasuke, and he replied by sticking out his tongue.

"Ok pay attention." Kakashi said, and the three turned to him. "Now this is the object of the test: you have to retrieve a bell." He said, pulling out the bells from his vest pocket.

"But…there are only two bells!" Sakura said.

"Very perceptive…only two people will be allowed to pass. The other will be tied to that log," he paused, indicating the log that they were leaning against. "…and that person will be condemned to going back to the Ninja Academy…forever."

"Forever?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, forever!" Kakashi said. "Now…"

Naruto interrupted. "Ya know, this reminds me of a story I was reading about the old lady and the girl who didn't want to get married, and the lady said that if the girl never got married she would be condemned into staying in that house, like the old lady was, forever and ever and…"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura said, and then socked him hard in the face, reeling him backwards.

After Naruto recovered, he cradled his cheek.

"Now, calm down children. Ok, let's start the test now."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura prepared themselves.

"Go!"

They dispersed into different corners of the field.

'Good,' Kakashi thought. 'They're all well hidden, well, all except for Naruto. He probably won't pass. Though hiding in a bank with his foot sticking out, blazing chakra…that isn't a good way to hide."

"What's in that book?" A loud voice screeched.

Kakashi looked down. Not surprisingly, it was Naruto.

"Which book?" Kakashi asked. "And why aren't you hiding?

"I was wondering, what's in that book?"

"It's not for your age level."

"Oh…So it's one of those perverted books again? Naughty sensei…"

All of a sudden, Kakashi felt a brushing sensation against his vest pocket. He turned, and there was Sasuke, swinging the bells in his hand.

"Ah…so you came up with a plan that quickly?" Kakashi said. "Good job for stealth Sasuke. You all pass. Tell Sakura to come out now."

Naruto and Sasuke blinked, clearly confused.

"Whadda you mean, Sensei?" Naruto asked. "I was just trying to ask you what the book was. Sasuke and Sakura probably had a plan to sneak up behind you when I was trying to gather information. I didn't help, sensei."

"Well, unknowingly, you did, so good job!" Kakashi said.

"Um…Kakashi-sensei, well, you see…" Sasuke said unsurely. "I just came up to you trying to fight, but I saw you talking to Naruto so I tried to see if I could snatch the bells, and I succeeded. So you see, there was no plan."

"Well," Kakashi started. "Thinking on your feet, that's good! And Sakura…"

"Sakura didn't do anything." Naruto and Sasuke replied simultaneously.

As if hearing her name, Sakura popped out like a flower.

"There you are guys! Hey…you guys finished already? Ah…" She said, suddenlt feeling very bad for herself.

"Leave me alone! You guys pass alright! I expect you to meet me tomorrow at the bridge, and we'll start our first mission. Sheesh!" Kakashi yelled, exasperated, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What's up with him?" Sakura asked.

Naruto and Sasuke shrugged.

Preview:

"What? This is an outrage? F rank mission?! What am I, a loser?" "Hai, dobe." "Uresai, teme!"


	11. Suprising Turn of Events

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but not so many people reviewed and I got stuck on this story. Well I hope you all enjoy, and remember to review this time!

Thanks to kenshinlover2002, Kichou, DemonChild656, grand fireball, Taeniaea, and Gilgamesh for taking the time for reviewing!

A Fated Meeting: Chapter 11: Surprising Turn of Events…

"This is a disgrace! Why do we get this lamo mission! Why, sensei, why are you even accepting this! We don't deserve this! I don't deserve this!"

Naruto angrily ranted as Kakashi accepted the F-rank mission from the elderly Hokage.

"Maa, Maa, calm yourself, Naruto," Kakashi said waving his hand as he did so, but that had no affect on the poor boy. "This is what every genin starts out with. After all, who would get them if there were no genins to do them?"

"I don't believe this!" Naruto screeched, crossing his arms furiously.

"I don't believe you!" Sakura said, pulling Naruto up by his ear.

"Ahhh! Sakura-chan! Lemme go! Please?"

"You are such an annoying freak, Naruto-baka!"

She started to pull his ear harder, until she heard Sasuke speak in a cynical tone, as always:

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were dating and this was dating abuse."

"This is abuse, that's for sure," Naruto spouted, then tugged out of Sakura's grip and rubbed his ear.

Sakura was however twitching.

'How could Sasuke-kun say that?' she thought, utterly baffled. 'Doesn't he know I love him? Naruto annoys me so much that I have to attack him, he asks for it with his behavior! Why did he say this? Why?'

'**Ludacris**!' Inner Sakura yelled.

"Now kids, calm down, and let's get started on our mission," Kakashi said.

"I refuse!" Naruto yelled, then Sasuke grabbed his arm and everyone started to walk out, Sasuke pulling the struggling Naruto with him.

After they got out the building, he let go, and they followed Kakashi to wherever he was going, Naruto grumbling as he went along. After a few moments of awkward silence, Sakura spoke up.

"Eh…sensei?"

"Yes Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"What's our mission? And where are we going?"

"Good question…we're going three miles away to help the old lady pick the weeds out of her garden."

"Ahh…" Sakura said, attempting to sound interested, then sighed and said, "That sounds lame."

"But it builds up proficiency!"

"I don't need proficiency!" Naruto yelled, causing Sasuke to start laughing slightly. "I've got plenty already."

"Well then we'll see you demonstrate it. Now let's go."

In a moment they reached an old lady's house. Upon seeing them, she directed them to her garden.

"I need you all to pick out the weeds that are suffocating my darling roses and petunias, and my lovely lawn. When you are finished, I will give you all lemonade." She said, and then retreated to her house.

For a few minutes the three young genin picked the brambles, dandelions, and other assorted weeds, but soon Naruto became very bored. So he decided to start picking everything, including the flowers and grass. Of course, as soon as he created a big vacant space in his assigned part of the garden the old lady came out. Upon seeing the hole, she became extremely enraged, and then wasted no time in attacking Naruto.

"You naughty boy!" she screeched. "DO you know how long I spent planting these flowers? Do you know how LONG I waited for them to BLOOM! You will get me more flowers! You will plant them, or I will murder you!"

"Y-y-yes! Sorry, m'am!" Naruto stuttered, then in the blink of an eye he ran to the gardener store and bought the most exotic flowers available, which cost him all the money he had, then rushed back and planted them neatly.

The lady was indeed surprised, and then grinned at the flowers.

"I think I like those better. Now finish your job, and no more pulling out my flowers and grass!"

"Yes!"

The lady left and Sasuke and Sakura laughed at him, Sakura laughing because of her nature and Sasuke laughing to see what Naruto's reaction would be. He still would not apologize, and was waiting for Naruto to. Of course, Naruto just shrugged then continued on his job, leaving Sasuke fuming.

'I will win,' he thought. 'Naruto will apologize to me so I won't have to, then we'll be friends again...just how long am I going to have to wait until he does?'

Sasuke scowled, and then Naruto noticed and stuck his tongue at him.

'Wonder why he's all frowny,' Naruto thought, then shrugged. 'Wait…he's always like that.'

A few moments later, they were done and were sitting on the patio drinking lemonade. Kakashi and the old lady were having an animated talk, and while Naruto was trying his best to watch, he soon grew bored very, very quickly. He then turned to Sasuke, who was staring at the tree, as usual, with his usual bored stare. He turned to Sakura, who was fluffing her hair in valiant attempts to gain Sasuke's attention, all to no avail. It was too bad really. If Sakura and Sasuke suddenly fell madly in love, Naruto wouldn't mind really, for he expected it all along. Sure he would be really jealous and mad for a while, but in the long run he would be satisfied knowing that Sakura was happy. But if Sakura fell in love with him and Ino and Sasuke fell madly in love…who cares about Sasuke's love choice! He got the girl he always dreamed about, and that's all that really mattered in the end.

He sighed, lost in his thoughts. One day Ino told him that Hinata liked him and he was too blind to see it. A while after that he ran into Hinata herself and then he saw her apparent crush. So he thought about it for a while, to give her a chance. Sure she was cute, and maybe they would look cute together. But…she was really too shy for him. Sakura was loud and independent sometimes, not to say that Hinata isn't for she is, but he found that boastfulness attractive for some reason. And it wasn't because he fell in love with her when he was really small, for it wasn't relying on that entirely. She had really grown, and he could tell that she would grow more during the years, in both knowledge and strength. But she was already strong…

"Hey baka," he heard Sasuke said, who banged him on the head. "It's time to go, so get outta your head for now."

"Ok, Sasuke," Naruto said, getting up while rubbing his head painfully.

"Come along now, we have to go back to the Hokage tower to see if he has another mission for us," Kakashi said, then started walking back, Sasuke and Sakura following him close behind.

"Whadda you mean, another mission!" Naruto yelled, and then ran to catch up.

"But before that, I need to stop by the book store," Kakashi continued.

"It's for that book again, eh Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, winking.

"Eh…yeah," Kakashi said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"To keep this between us…why don't you buy me one? Come on, sensei!"

"No way! You're too young, it's 18 and over!"

"Just kidding sensei, I just keep to the bikini girls, only someone as perverted as you would choose something worse."

Naruto then proceeded to glare accusingly at Kakashi, causing him to shiver.

'Well, he's good at staring, that's for sure,' Kakashi thought. 'But what I wonder is when he did get good at it…'

Then the group walked peacefully to where the bookstore was. Kakashi was about to go inside until he ran into a very bulky man. He looked up only to find himself face to face with Jiraiya, one of the three legendary sennin. Then, Kakashi started to freak out because he was the author of his favorite book series.

"Jiraiya! Since when have you been back in Kohana? Your new book sounds so awesome; I can't wait to read it!"

The three genins twitched, for he was acting very O.O.C. The sennin grinned, and then started to do a very crazy dance. The genins twitched more until he stopped.

"Well, you've won the 100th customer at the doorstop prize! The 100th customer runs into me and then gets a free autographed book!" Jiraiya said boastfully. He then pulled a book out of his chest pocket and a pen from his pack and signed it. After that, he handed it to Kakashi.

Kakashi stoically said "Thanks. I will surely enjoy this."

"Of course you will! It's loaded with even more goodies!"

"…who are you, anyways," Naruto said, blinking.

Jiraiya turned to him, and then laughed. "Why, you don't know who _I _am? I am the great Jiraiya, one of the three legendary sennins of Kohana!" Drums played while he was speaking, then faded away.

"Oh, oh…so…are you a pervert too, since you're talking about those books?"

"Nu uh, I'm the author of those books!"

"The author, eh?" Naruto rubbed his chin for a second, and then spoke again. "So that means you're the king of perverts?"

"What! I…"

Naruto interrupted him, starting to chant "Ero-sennin! Ero-sennin! Ero-SENNIN!"

"Stop saying that! You're marring my name! Who knows who might hear!"

Sasuke started smirking because the scene was funny. Sakura had to struggle to keep her laughter in.

"Ero, sennin, ero, sennin, ero-sennin!"

"Get this crazy kid away from me!"

Jiraiya then ran away as fast as he could, Naruto chanting louder and louder until he ran away.

"Well, that was fun," Naruto said, grinning.

"At least I got my free book," Kakashi said. "Now let's go back to the Hokage Tower. We can still do one more mission."

"Aww…these missions are boring," Sakura said under her breath.

"Let's get this over with," Sasuke muttered.

Then they all started on the road back to the Hokage Tower, where fate awaited them…

A pudgy yet tall man with a straw hat on was leaning against the wall. The Hokage turned to him.

"I'm filing the mission now. You say, you only need protection from bandits while you built your bridge."

"Yep," the man said.

"So that's about a low C…ok. We'll get a team for you in a few days."

Preview:

"Oh my gosh, we're free! FREEE!" "Naruto, you're crazy!!!!" "Demo, Sakura-chan..."


	12. Do the Wave!

**A/N: Wow, an entire year I had to wait until 5 people reviewed. Oh well, thanks for waiting patiently (I hope) and here we are again!**

**Btw, check out my forum on my website! It's all new!**

Last time:

A pudgy yet tall man with a straw hat on was leaning against the wall.

"_So that's about a low C…ok. We'll get a team for you in a few days..."_

A Fated Meeting: Do the Wave!

The Sandaime eyed Team Seven quizzically. Naruto and Sakura were at it again, quarrelling like a couple, while Sasuke watched them keenly while keeping his deadpan expression. Kakashi faced forward, though his eyes betrayed his thoughts on the situation.

"Please, ojii-san? I can take it! At least a C!! D is below me, ojii-san!" Naruto complained. Sakura locked her arms around his neck again.

"Uresai, Naruto! You're so loud, can't you show our Hokage any respect?" She yelled, exasperated.

"Tsk, tsk," uttered Sasuke.

"Well, Naruto. I guess you can take a low C mission," the elderly Hokage finally said, grinning when he saw their mouths drop.

"You mean it?!" Naruto said. "You're the best! I won't let you down! That's my nindo!"

"I sincerely hope not, Naruto. And the same for you all as well. Watch out for them Kakashi."

"Of course," Kakashi said.

"Well," the Sandaime started. "Come in, Tazuna."

A pudgy man with a bottle of sake came in, and then stopped to glare at the team. As he eyed Sakura, he said, "These kids?! They can't honestly protect me!"

"What did you say, old man!" Naruto yelled at him, clenching his fists.

"Ooh, quite the temper, gaki," Tazuna said, turning to him.

"No one calls me gaki!"

"Maa, settle down, Naruto," Kakashi said, waving his hand. "And Tazuna." Tazuna turned to face him. "This team will make sure you're well guarded. And I am a jounin."

"I hope what you say is true," Tazuna responded. "Well, we leave tomorrow. Fare well, Hokage-sama." he bowed to the Hokage, and then left the room.

"Hey, jii-sama," Naruto began. "Where are we going?"

"To the Wave country," Sandaime responded.

"Outside…the village." He froze, which caused the rest of his team to wonder if he'd have a break down. Then he continued. "WHOO HOOO!"

Sakura sighed. "Naruto…"

Sasuke smirked.

"Maa…let's all pack up and meet in front of the gates tomorrow. Ja!" Kakashi said, and then disappeared in a cloud of leaves.

-------------

When Naruto was done packing, he went to walk to the store. He passed many stores, whose shopkeepers ignored him. 'At least they don't throw stuff at me anymore,' he mused. Suddenly, he ran into a little boy with a funny hat on.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the boy said.

"Sorry! What's your name, gaki?"

"I'm no gaki! I'm the Hokage's grandson, Kohanamaru! Bow to my greatness! I will be the next Hokage!"

Naruto sighed. "You are weak! I am a genin now, see my hitai-ate! You want to be like me! I am closer to being the next Hokage than you are!"

Kohanamaru, though he was bratty, had some wits about him. "Well, train me!"

"Sure! You can be great, I can see it now…"

"Me too!" the boy said. "What's your name, onii-san?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Nice to meet you! You seem strong, so you can be my sensei! Besides, I don't know where my real sensei Ebisu-san went…"

"He's probably a closet pervert. Does he read books by a guy named Jiraiya?"

"Yeah…and he doesn't let me see them either. Do you know why?"

"Then he's a pervert! Those are disgusting adult books!"

"Eww gross! Do they have kissing in it?"

"Much more than that…" Naruto said, frowning.

"EWWWW! Hey…who's that behind you?"

Naruto and Kohanamaru looked to see a girl with pink hair arguing with a blond flower shop girl. They were too far away to hear them, but Naruto could guess.

"The blond girl is Ino, and the pink-headed one is Sakura-chan! Love of my life!"

"Ooh…so is she your…" He stuck out his pinky.

"I wish! But soon she will! For I am cool and powerful! And chicks always dig that!"

"You are wise, onii-chan! Can you teach me ninja stuff today?"

"Nah, I've gotta rest for my mission tomorrow after I buy some supplies! It's a big one, I get to leave the village!"

"Wow you must be super strong! But I will soon surpass you!"

"We'll see about that. Ja ne, gaki."

Naruto walked off as Kohanamaru screamed, "I AM NOT A GAKI!!!"

------

The next day, Team seven and Tazuna walked out of the village, each carrying small packs of supplies in their pockets.

"I am so ready for this!" Naruto yelled. Sakura and Sasuke nodded, energized from last night's rest. "Let's do this!"

Preview:

"By the way Naruto, we're friends again." "Fine!" "Fine!" "Hmph!"


End file.
